


My Lou

by emxily



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hospital, M/M, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxily/pseuds/emxily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an accident. Nick shouldn't blame himself, but of course he does. All he wants is Louis to wake up. <br/>Character death I'm so sorry ohmygosh another fic inspired by an Ed Sheeran song. (Afire Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lou

All he wanted to do was close his eyes and pretend everything was okay. The blatant beeping of the machines made it almost impossible. Nick wanted them to shut up but he knew what would happen if they did.   
Louis peaceful face made everything worse. he looked as though he was sleeping, but nick knew that wasn't the case. The time was coming and he knew it. 

Louis smaller hand in Nick's large bony one made Nick feel as if Louis was here with him, letting his boyfriend comfort him and spoil him to bits. 

"I miss you, Lou." Nick murmured against his hand with the same lips that had shut with Louis' just 2 days ago. His log nimble fingers brushed up and down Louis' arms, careful not to disturb the IV resting there. A smile crawled upon his lips when he remembered how Lou always wanted to be the big spoon to prove a point, that even though Nick was larger, Louis wore the pants.

He wanted Louis to hold him right now, The way he had 2 days ago, to stop his long limbs from shaking.   
"I need you here Lou. I need your smart mouth and the way you roll your eyes when I try to come back at your jokes. I need the way your lips felt warm when we kissed. I need you to sing me to sleep, Lou. Jesus, how am I going to sleep? This is my fault. I should have driven you to the airport. I knew you were tired. I knew you wouldn't be able to drive properly. God, look where you are now. You're not here Louis! You promised you would always be here." 

Nick silently cried into Louis blanket when he heard a doctor clear his throat behind him.  
"Mr. Grimshaw? Have you all made a decision?"  
Nick wanted to scream. Louis family were outside the room making arrangements. 

"Yes we made a decision."

 

Funerals were so morbid. Louis had always hated them. How ironic now. Nick didn't want to feel anything after the service. W had locked himself in his flat and drowned himself in whiskey. He had 16 missed calls from Harry. 

Nick felt like a shell. Like all the warmth and happiness had been sucked out of him and he was desperately trying to replace it. The alcohol did that.

No one had seen Nick weeks after Louis' service. However, if you were to be in Nick's bedroom every night before he went to bed you would see him stroke the pillow next to him softly, and hear just the faintest whisper.

"My Lou."


End file.
